A World Without Walls
by KuroAi15
Summary: Just the idea of vampires and humans coexisting is ridiculous. Or is it? Kuchiki Rukia, a normal high school student, and Kurosaki Ichigo, a vampire. Can love exist between the immortal and the mortal?


Summary: Just the idea of vampires and humans coexisting is ridiculous

Liao 6

_**Summary**_**: Just the idea of vampires and humans coexisting is ridiculous. Or is it? Kuchiki Rukia, a normal high school student, and Kurosaki Ichigo, a vampire. Can love exist between the immortal and the mortal? **

Chapter 1

Social Life

Rukia stumbled into the kitchen. There, a taller teenager stood, watching toast burn itself in the toaster.

Rukia plopped herself into the chair and watched her friend through half lidded eyes, still glazed over with sleep. "You do realize your toast is burning, right?" She grumbled.

Ichigo grinned, but since his back was to Rukia, she couldn't see it. "It's not my toast."

"Huh? Not your toast? Then who's is it?" Rukia looked up in surprise

"It's yours."

"….And whatever makes you think I'll eat it?"

Ichigo's smile stretched across her entire face. "Because if you don't eat it, you'll have nothing else to eat for the rest of the day."

"What??" Rukia jumped up from her seat and tore open the refrigerator door. An empty carton of milk stood on its side, and there were little plastic packets of what looked like tomato sauce, but aside from that, it was entirely empty. She flung open all cabinet doors, but to no avail; the only staple of food existent in the entire apartment was Ichigo… and the slice of still burning toast. Eating Ichigo was definitely out of the question; he would most likely eat _her_ first.

"Wait. What will you eat?"

"I already ate." He pointed at an empty crumpled up packet in the trashcan.

"I can't eat that!"

"I know." An amused chuckle.

Then it dawned upon Rukia. "If the toast is the only thing left in the apartment to eat…WHY AM I WATCHING MY ONLY MEAL FOR THE DAY BURN??"

She lunged for the toaster, but Ichigo picked it up out of harm's way. Rukia desperately pulled the plug from the socket and knocked the toaster from his hands, letting it clatter on the floor. The toast (that was no longer toast, but a block of inedible ashes) flew from the cooking device (lol, cooking device) and plopped in slow motion uselessly on the floor.

The both of them stared at it for a moment, but Rukia dove into action and snatched it from the cold kitchen tiles and held it at an angle as if she was holding a baby's soiled diaper (or Matt's socks).

Ichigo gave a small laugh and departed from the kitchen, leaving a stunned Rukia and her breakfast, lunch and dinner, "Eat it while it's hot. :D"

She collapsed on the floor, letting the horribly burnt toast fall to the ground where she poked at it hoping it would turn into some sort of gourmet buffet.

oooooooooo

Just before the bell rang, Rukia plopped herself in her chair. She glanced at Ichigo who was sleeping on his desk. Sera rolled her eyes. He was always sleeping during the day.

The teacher had not returned from the lounge yet. Their teacher was extremely lazy and usually followed suit with Rosetta to fall asleep during his own class. Even though it was an AP class, it was really easy to ace his class since Shunsui (He said not to worry about formalities) never bothered to make hard tests. The only time you actually needed to study was for the AP exams. He still taught, so all you had to do was take notes so you could pass it. Aside from that, he was always late to class. So to take roll, he usually leaves a person in charge of attendance. Unfortunately, the person the teacher had assigned today was the world's largest idiot. Hiyori.

Orihime approached them, her clique in tow, a smirk plastered on her face. "How're you doing, Berry head and Ru-chan?"

"What do you want, Inoue?" Rukia growled, narrowing her eyes. She hated the girl and anybody who hung out with her. As did all the more secluded people of the school. Even the gangsters disliked her. THe only reason she was so popular was because of her boobs.

"Hmm… seems that you two were here on time today." Orihime drawled, the attendance book in hand, a pencil in the other. She moved as if to mark them off for arriving on time, but her hand stopped just short of the paper. She grinned maliciously. "Guess not." She gave a small laugh, and her group laughed obediently along with her.

"What?!" Rukia looked just about ready to kill Hiyori, "We were here on time, and you know it!"

Hiyori faked concern, "Were you? I'm sorry, but I didn't notice you. Guess you weren't."

"Shutn nup." Ichigo mumbled from under his arms, somewhat irritated that this little bug wouldn't shut up. He couldn't sleep with this fly buzzing around.

Orihime gasped in mock horror. "Did you hear that? He told me to shut up!" Her groupies nodded. She smiled, thinking of an idea, "Oh, I see… You two didn't even bother to show up for class today!"

Rukia's fist connected with Orihime's face, whose owner fell down in shock. Her "friends" stood around, unsure what to do. She held her bleeding nose and stumbled to her feet. "You! You…broke my nose!" she managed to gasp out around the blood gushing out from her nose.

Rukia, coming to her senses, realized what she had just done. She whirled around, grabbed a sleepy Ichigo from her desk, and half pulled half dragged him out of the classroom, leaving the rest of the class in wonder of what had just happened.

ooooooooooo

Later than day, Ichigo raised his head from her desk and sleepily glanced around the room, bored. Unfortunately, Rukia was not with her in her AP chemistry class. He decided to read some of the text messages that were being sent around the room. Ichigo never did understand how people could text so quickly without looking at the keypad. It was probably like typing on the computer.

_Hey, did you heer?_ One read. He raised an eyebrow. This person obviously didn't know how to spell. -_Jeff broke up with Kate!- _

_-That's horrible!- _

_-I know!-_

He had enough of the couples talk and went on to eavesdrop on another cell text message.

_-So the police have no idea who did it?-_

_-Yeah. They found the victims all drained of blood. All of them were middle aged too…-_

_-That's creepy! Maybe it was a vampire!-_

Ichigo's heart skipped a beat. It couldn't be…

A high, shrill voice broke her concentration. "Kurosaki-kun, why don't you explain to us the Haber process since you are so knowledgeable of it?"

The classroom tittered. Ichigo gritted his teeth. He had wanted to read more. Directing her energy toward the teacher, she recited, "The Haber process is the reaction of nitrogen and hydrogen over an iron-substrate to produce ammonia. The Haber process is important because ammonia is difficult to produce on an industrial scale."

The woman holding the pointer seemed startled. Ichigo continued, "Even though 78.1 of the air we breathe is nitrogen, the gas is relatively iner-"

"That's good enough," the teacher interrupted. Somehow this boy had been able to say exactly what she was thinking albeit there were some difference in the use of conjunctions and such.

ooooooooooo

"What happened during homeroom? I heard you froze up or something after Rukia punched the daylights out of that girl. Good job by the way." A boy sitting across from Ichigo asked, eating a sandwich.

Ishida Uryu was a genius. Even though he was extremely smart and could get pushed up a grade or two without breaking a sweat, he refused to skip grades.

Ichigo and Rukia exchanged glances. "I have hemophobia." Ichigo lied and quickly changed the subject, "Did you hear about the murders?"

Uryu thought for a moment. "You mean the one where there was no blood in the victims?"

Ichigo nodded. Rukia looked quizzically at him, "What happened?

"A whole lot of people have gone missing, and their bodies were all found exactly three days later. In each victim, their bodies were drained of blood. The police are bewildered and they think it's some psychopath serial killer who thinks he's a vampire. It's happened before, remember?"

Rukia groaned, "Another night without sleep…"

Ichigo kicked her under the chair, but the boy was instantly curious. "What do you mean by that?" he asked.

"She means that she will be up all night studying for the US history test tomorrow," Ichigo cut in before Rukia could say anything.

ooooooooooo

It was two in the morning, the time when most people are asleep. Of course, while some people sleep, there must be people who don't sleep. Those people who don't sleep usually are secretive because they don't want those who are sleeping to wake up. Did I mention usually?

"Rukia! Stop that clanking noise!!" Ichigo whispered harshly.

She glared at him, "Hey! You're the one carrying the lightweight junk. I'm the one who is carrying the freaking huge sniper and rocket launcher!"

"Hn. Hey! Do you see that?" Ichigo pointed at the small figure at the top of a building. Rukia squinted, "Yeah. D'you think it's the culprit?"

"Let's find out." He placed his on foot on the side of a building and concentrated his energy on the wall. For a moment he glowed blue and then disappeared, running up the building. Careful not to run up any windows, he made her way to the roof. Rukia would catch up later.

She hissed angrily, "That asshole knows I can't run up walls… Stupid. When we get home from this, I'm gonna kill his…"

She reached up to grab the edge of the fire escape ladder and hoisted herself up, the two guns weighing her down. Just then, her stomach growled as if the Kyuubi somewhere was trying to escape from its seal and she fell back down to the ground.

"You know? I think I'll go raid a vending machine first…." She grumbled to herself as she stalked toward the nearest street.

Meanwhile, Ichigo confronted the figure. "You're the one who's feeding on the humans, aren't you?"

The figure turned slowly, a sadistic grin on his face, blood dripping from its fangs, high off the life nutrients of a live being.

"So what if I am…?" he giggled, "What are you going to do about it…?"

"This." Ichigo moved faster than the normal eye could follow. He snapped a hand toward the holster on her hip and stiffened. His guns were gone.

The man held up some firearms, "Looking… for this? I'm not your regular, run-of-the-mill vampire, you know…I'm smarter… than that. But that's beside the point." He pointed the stolen pistol at him and fired off 10 shots, all aimed at his vitals.

Ichigo smiled and twitched his head. One bullet whizzed past his ear. They didn't call him the shinigami for nothing. Leaping to his left, he dodged all the rest of the bullets.

Frustrated, the other vampire hissed and tried shooting his once again, but when Ichigo suddenly disappeared, he stopped. He whipped around expecting him to appear behind him but the teenager suddenly shot in front of him and stole the pistols from him. He reappeared a few feet away and pocketed the firearms. "Hm. I let my guard down with you. Suppose I can't do that anymore…"

He drew her hand inside his jacket and pulled out another gun. "Whose turn is it now to die?"

"No. Wait! What do you want?! I can- I can tell you what you want! I have information!"

Ichigo slowly aimed his gun at the latter's forehead. "Information?" he gave a small laugh, "Why would I want information?"

"I-I know who killed your parents! I can tell you! Your pare-" he was caught off in mid sentence. His head separated from the rest of his body, anguish forever frozen on his face. The body dissolved into nothing, as did bodies of impure vampires when they are killed, leaving nothing but his clothes behind.

Ichigo took a step back. He definitely had not killed him, "Who's there?!"

Maniacal laughter echoed through the sky. "Who's there?! Come out! Now!!"

The laughter continued, but slowly drifted away. The evil presence also died away. A small piece of paper fluttered down and he caught it in his hand. He looked at it.

Ichigo fell to his knees as memories he thought that had been locked away resurfaced.

_He had been no less than three years old when he came home to find his house eerily quiet. "Mom? Dad" Ichigo called out. Nobody answered. He looked in the backyard. It must be a game of hide and seek! He thought happily to himself. Quietly, he tiptoed to the kitchen. Nobody was there. He saw a shadow in the living room. "I found you!!" he yelled, jumping into the darkened room. _

_There was a man in a black trench coat, a bloody knife in hand, standing over the dead bodies of his parents. He looked at the child through slitted eyes and advanced on him, the dagger poised in his hand, ready to stab. Ichigo was frozen to the ground, his legs wouldn't move. He forced one foot backwards, but only succeeded in stumbling and falling to the ground. He covered his head with his hands and trembled, fearful of what to come. The man bent down and reached out with one hand, causing him to flinch. He jerked him to his feet where he cowered in fear. "Y__**o**__u…a p__**u**__r__**e**__b__**l**__o__**o**__d… __**I**__'v__**e**__ al__**w**__a__**y**__s __**wo**__nde__**re**__d… __**wh**__a__**t**__ t__**h**__ei__**r**__ b__**l**__oo__**d**__ t__**as**__te__**d**__**l**__i__**ke**__…" The voice was rough yet melodic. _

_He couldn't help it. He had always been the bold one, but the question rose to his lips, he just had to ask."P-pureblood?"_

"_**Yo**__u… t__**he**__ r__**ein**__ca__**rna**__t__**ion**__**o**__f t__**he**__ f__**irs**__t __**vampi**__re t__**o**__**b**__e __**bor**__n. __**Th**__e __**fi**__rst un__**dea**__d cr__**eatu**__re __**t**__o w__**al**__k __**th**__e ea__**rth**__**fre**__ely. Th__**e**__ o__**nc**__e __**mo**__st __**fea**__r__**ed**__ m__**on**__s__**te**__r h__**as**__ b__**ee**__n re__**duc**__e__**d**__**to**__ a __**sniv**__ell__**in**__g __**lit**__tle __**b**__o__**y**__." He seemed almost disgusted. "I he__**lp you**__ to __**liv**__e ag__**ain**__. T__**he**__ wo__**rld**__**wi**__ll __**soo**__n b__**e**__ y__**our**__s. Y__**our**__s __**to**__ to__**y**__ wi__**th**__, __**t**__o pl__**ay**__**wi**__th, __**to**__ d__**o**__ wh__**at**__ y__**ou**__ w__**ish**__." The man stood up, arms raised from his body in a mocking manner. "__**Se**__ek __**m**__e, f__**ind**__ m__**e**__, ki__**ll **__m__**e**__. Av__**eng**__e y__**ou**__r p__**ar**__en__**ts**__. __**I**__ wi__**ll**__ w__**ait**__…f__**or**__ y__**ou**__…o__**nl**__y __**f**__o__**r**__**yo**__u…__**kuukukuku**__ukuukuuk….." _

_Darkness swirled around him and enveloped him completely, leaving nothing but the shivering boy behind. _

He was back. Why'd he have to come back? To show his existence to him. His parents… dead all because of him.

Ichigo clenched his teeth and buried his head into his hands. Why? Why? Why? He threw back his head and let out a heart-wrenching cry.

Rukia sat on the last step of the fire escape, an empty bag of Cheetos and a can of coke lay beside her. That inhuman scream. It killed her. It really did. It was things like this that drew a fine line between the underworld and the world of the living.

Rukia looked up into the sky and at the stars. Why must it be this way? To live under this false sky? The sky that never does tell the truth. These stars that lie to you. These stars that give you false hope.

oooooooooo


End file.
